Littlest Pet Shop Middle School S1 Ep1
by PupCake52555
Summary: The pets have a school play which causes problems over Minka,Russell,and Penny Ling. I am BAD at summaries but good at stories!(sorta)Click if you dare(or if you want)
1. Chapter 1

**I will except custom made pets.(Oc's)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Littlest Pet Shop.**

* * *

_Zoe:Did you guys here about the play?!Of course I'll be the lead!_

_Minka:What Play?_

_Zoe:Well of course,Romeo and Juliet!_

_ Ha._

_Vinnie:I'll try out!_

_Sunil:There is no dancing._

_Vinnie:Never Mind._

_Russell:I'll try out too!_

_Minka and Penny Ling start snickering and then everyone laughs_

_Minka:HAHAHA!_

_Penny Ling:Yeah,quit joking Russell._

_Russell:I-I'm serious!_

_Vinnie:That just makes it a whole lot funnier!_

_Penny Ling:I'm not laughing anymore...HAHAHAHA!_

_Pepper:Hey,Russell iIve heard of jokes before but this is the funniest yet!_

_Everyone(except Russell):BAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_~Auditions~_

_Director:First of is Zoe Trent!_

_Zoe:The one and only!Okay,for my audition,i wrote a song and it goes like this:_

_My name is Juliet_

_and I'm the star of the show_

_I've got a boyfriend_

_his name is Romeo and I-_

_(End of Song)_

_Director:STOP!That was...BEAUTIFUL!_

_Zoe:Oh,do go on._

_Director:Next up is...Penny Ling!_

_Penny Ling:Hi i'm Penny Ling._

_Director:Didn't i just say that?_

_Penny Ling:I mean i'm a panda and I-_

_Director:Miss Penny Ling I am here for your audition,not your life story._

_Penny:Okay,here oh,Romeo?Where-_

_Director:Stop! !WAIT I WANT YOU TO BE THE LEAD!_

_Penny:Oh,I don't know if i can-_

_Director:NO!Not you the pink one!_

_Minka:Me!?_

_Zoe and Penny:But she didn't even audition!_

_Director:So?_

_Penny: But-_

_Zoe:Can't we just-_

_Director:Ummmm let's see NO!_

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**So how was that!?**

**Peace out,**

**Pupcake52555**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own LPS.**

**I am accepting requests for anything(characters,episodes etc.)**

* * *

Director:And Romeo will be...Russell Ferguson!

Penny and Russell:Oh no.

Director:Now,Minka,Russell you have to commit to kissing each other.

Minka:YESS!

Russell and Penny:WHAT!?

Russell:But I like-

Minka:YES YES YES YES YES!

Penny:Uh,Minka don't you wanna do sets and props?

Minka:Nope,this is way better!

Zoe:Why Minka?!I'm supposed to be the star!Not...her.

Pepper:Well,your not the star this time that star burnt out!Ha ha.

Zoe:How Dare You!?Get back here Pepper!

~Later at Lunch~

Russell:Penny Ling,you know that when i kiss Minka on stage i-it won't mean anything?

Penny:Of course...right?

Russell:Here the first day you walked into Littlest Pet Shop...I-

Minka:RUSSELL!TIME TO REHEARSE!

Russell:But-

Penny:Ugh.

~Later~

Zoe:Pepper say sorry!

Pepper:NO!

Zoe:You better!

Pepper:NO!

Zoe:Then i'll tell you-know-who that you like them.

Pepper:You wouldn't dare!

Zoe:Oh,yeah I'll go there!

Peper:Then I'll tell everyone that you said that if you and Digby broke up you'd date Vin-

Zoe:Shut Up!Okay you don't have to say sorry!

~Later~

Director:Now is the kissing scene!

Minka:CAN I KISS RUSSELL NOW!?

Director:For the millionth time No!At the real thing!

Russell:Phew.

Minka:AWWWW!

Director:End of rehearsal!Be ready for opening night!Vinnie you'll be the narrator!

Vinnie:Can I-

Director:No dancing.

Vinnie:AWW.

Director:Penny Ling you will be Juliet's understudy. Sunil you will be Romeo's understudy.

And Pepper you Are the...Jester.

Pepper:Jester?

Director:You tell jokes.

Penny:That's not in the story!

Director:I direct I changed a few things.

Zoe:What about me?!

Director:You can be the star!

Zoe:Juliet!?

Director:Well,no but you can be stage and props.

Zoe:HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD-

Director:There's designing.

Zoe:Yay!I got it goin' on.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

~At the Play~

Vinnie: Many years ago Romeo and uh...Juliet were friends I guess and uh there parents were ,did i get thst right?Yeah Ok.

(Curtains Open)

Russell:Uh,Juliet.

Minka:Yeah RUSSELL,uh I mean Romeo!

that's your line.

Minka:Huh?Waht are you-Oh!My uh...Russell-WAIT DON'T TELL ME!I know this one!I know this one!Uh...ROMEO!

play is horrible.

*(BLAH BLAH BLAH CLOSE TO THE KISSING SCENE)

(Backstage)

Director:Minka!Change your costume!Your on in 2 minutes!

While minka looks for her costume in the dressing room Penny Ling walks by and accidently locks the door with Minka inside.

Minka:AHH!What happened!?

Penny:I accidentally locked you inside!

Minka:It was an accident?Are you sure you don't just want to kiss-(gasps)RUSSELL!I ahve to kiss Russell!Oh no. Im a space monkey!AHH!

Russell:Penny where is Minka?

Penny:In the closet.

Russell;Will you tell her to come out?

Penny:Can't do that?

Ruseell:Why not?

Penny:I sorta accidentally locked her inside.

Russell:WHAT?

Director;Where is my Juliet?!

Penny;Stuck in the closet.

Director:WHAT?Who is my understudy?

Penny;I no!

Director:Get her makeup for the kissing scene!

Russell:Kissing scene?What are the odds.

Penny:It won't mean anything...Right?

Russell:Yeah,totally,Cuz that would be weird..right?

Penny:Totally.

(awkward silence)

Russell:So we should-

Penny:Yeah Get

Both:On stage.

* * *

**Continued Later on**


End file.
